


Burst Of Color!

by mikey-girl12 (huffle_puff_nerd)



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffle_puff_nerd/pseuds/mikey-girl12
Summary: Soulmate au.warnings: noneword count: 950prompt: Logan is a college professor who sees color one day in class.human au . soulmate au. college au..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first chapter.

——————————————————————————————  
Summer was when Logan planned everything. His life, his classes, and his activities. Logan loved to have his life neat, orgnaized, and under control. That’s why Logan never thought much about soulmates.  
Not knowing exactly when, where, or even if he was going to meet this special person seemed like an illogical thing to worry over. So, instead of pointless obsession with someone he hadn’t even met yet, Logan occupied himself with his classes.  
Logan taught a creative writing class at the local community college. He made enough money for himself to live and have enough to spare for a reasonable amount of personal enjoyment. It was more than enough given that Logan loved teaching.  
Today Logan had given a lecture. It was the third time that day and the last class before the weekend.  
“Okay, Class that’s it for today. You may stay to finish your assignment, if you wish. If you finish early, place it on my desk. Class dismissed.”  
He would have to stay until every student left. Normally, Logan would take this time to grade, but today he couldn’t focus and instead chose to watch the class. Only about a third of the class remained the others preferring to work in the library or their homes. Logan tapped his pencil on the desk, absently taking note of his remaining students. ‘That’s a nice blue shirt. Their hair’s a very vibrant violet. Who has neon pink glasses frames?’ Logan thought as he leaned back in his chair.  
As he continued to survey the students and their questionable fashion choices, he shot out of his relaxed position startling the students in the front row.  
‘Blue shirt, purple hair, pink glasses? I can see color where are they! Where could they be?’  
Logan scanned the crowd again, everybody was writing or typing away nobody looked at the frazzled teacher except for the few in the front row. Logan realized he must look stupid and forced himself to relax in his chair.   
‘There’s no way to tell who it was. Hopefully they’ll let you know when they turn in their work. Just…calm down and grade your papers.’  
Minutes seemed to drag into hours as Logan tried to grade assignments. Logan couldn’t help but to glance up at anyone who placed a paper on his desk as they left.   
‘Blue shirt’ he noted as the last student placed their paper down then left.  
Logan sighed, standing to pack up his things. As he reached for the last pile of papers he saw a folded note sitting on top. ‘Did you see the color too? -blue shirt’ Logan’s heart leaped. He smiled, tucking the note into his pocket.  
——————————————-  
For Patton, summer was time to be with family. He hated to be alone, as he discovered after moving out of his parents house when he was 20. He’d tried roommates, but had never found a good fit that didn’t eventually leave once they found their soulmate.  
Finally he had enough, he bought a house, adopted a kid, and settled down. For the next 17 years, Patton’s only focus was his son, Virgil.  
That was a long time ago though, and recently Virgil had found his soul mate. While Patton was overjoyed that his son now had his soul mate, a handsome teen named Roman, he was bored. Virgil went to school all day and then stayed out with Roman until curfew. Even after curfew he was always in his room, most of the time still with Roman.   
Virgil was a senior this year, meaning he spent even more of Patton’s father-son time with studying and going to games with Roman.  
After a few months of Patton sitting around all day with nothing to do, he decided to join a creative writing class over at the community college.  
For the first few weeks, Patton never looked up at the professor. He knew he was pretty old to be taking a class. The professor probably thought he was weird. Patton was almost the the professor’s age and at least 20 years older than any of the other students. Despite that awlwardness, Patton didn’t want to quit the class, so he pushed his fear away and attended anyway. He kept his eyes on the board, his book, and his work.  
That day, however, he felt the urge to look up. Always being one to give in to instinct, he looked up right as the professor looked over the class. They made brief eye contact, and Patton noted that ‘Professor Sanders’ was actually quite handsome. Smiling to himself, Patton looked back down at his work, but not before noticing the student in front of him had really cool hair. Really cool purple hair. Wait. Purple?  
He looked back to the professor who was still sweeping his eyes across the room.  
'Black shirt and a blue tie.’   
Patton knew he was staring, but it was so hard not to. Just as we was about to look to his work again, he caught sight of the teacher shooting out of his relaxed position. Patton looked down fast enough to hurt his neck, his face on fire, burning even worse when he felt a pair of eyes freeze on him. Patton hurried to finish his story and went to turn it in, but stopped short.  
He pulled out a scrap of paper and wrote a quick note.  
Realizing he was the last person in class, Patton rushed to the front, turned in his paper and placed the note on top, before returning to his seat to gather his things. Roman was coming over for dinner and Patton wanted to bake dessert. Maybe he could make some red velvet cake.


	2. part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> patton discovers some of Logan's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part three coming soon.

‘I like the new tie! - Blue Shirt’

‘You wore your hair different today! I think it’s cute! -Blue Shirt.’

Many notes much like this lined the dresser sitting in Logan’s apartment. Every day a short, messy handwritten note was sitting on his desk. Never the same, always about something random and usually flattering, and signed ‘Blue Shirt’. Today Logan pulled out the one note from his soulmate that he kept hidden. It was longer than the others and expressed quite a few fears his soulmate had about meeting him.

‘I’m afraid if I tell you my name you’ll find out things that make me stand apart from you. You’re close to my age but I’m still older. You said you have no family while I have a son. My son’s grown now though, nearly in done with his last year of high school. I have no excuse but my own anxiety that you won’t like me and you’ll want to leave, and I’m afraid I’ve grown attached already. – Blue Shirt.’

Re-reading the pure, honest worry in the note started Logan down his own path of anxiety. ‘Why is my soulmate nervous that I’ll leave? I teach a class of kids his son’s age so obviously, I have no problem with kids. Age is but a number…’ Logan continued to attempt to reason his way past his worries, but soon the thoughts turned to memories and horrible ones at that.

“Show no emotion.” that horrible voice from his childhood taunted.

“Emotions are a weakness! Sanders men never show weakness!” the voice returned. Tears clouded his eyes, he wiped at them angrily.

“Why can’t you be smart like your father! You have to take over the family business when you’re older! You won’t make it unless you grow up!” his mother’s voice was next.

Logan quickly shoved the note back into the drawer, slamming it shut. He went to leave when another voice, the one he hated most, filled his ears.

“You’re just a big failure! Can’t be what dad needs for the company! You’re not my brother.” Logan stumbled, lost in the memories he tried to forget. He didn’t feel his breathing pick up. He didn’t feel when he sank back onto his bed. He didn’t feel his shaking fingers typing a text to his boss, telling him he couldn’t make it to work that day.

Patton approached the building, twisting and folding the note he held. As he went to open the door, it flew open followed by waves of angry, relieved, and frustrated teens pouring out. He hurried into the building, walking up to Mr. Sanders’ door stopping when he saw the dean standing there.

“No class today.” He said, looking as though he had said this many times before. Patton was immediately worried.

“I never miss class. Therefore, neither should you.” Mr. Sanders had said at the beginning of the year.

“is he okay?” he asked, the note in his hand becoming more crumpled as his grip tightened. The dean looked at him weirdly.

“Mr. Sanders is fine. Why do you ask? Everyone else just groans and leaves.” He pointed out. Patton began to fiddle with note in his hands more. The movement caught the older man’s eyes and he looked down, his eyes lighting up with realization.

“Oh, you’re ‘Blue Shirt’! Come with me, come with me!” he turned leading Patton away from the class and out of the building. They walked to the building in the middle of the large campus and entered the dean’s office.

“Okay so I should probably explain how I knew about the soulmate thing.” he began, seeing Patton’s confused expression.

“I’m Thomas Sanders, Mr. Sanders, Logan’s, cousin. We grew up together and he tells me, well, pretty much everything.” Thomas explained while rushing back and forth to throw his jacket from the guest chair, and fix a drink.

“Coffee? Soda? Water?” he asked, talking fast. “Uh, water, please.” Patton responded, his mind whirling. Thomas handed him a water bottle before sitting and gesturing to the empty chair by Patton.

“Uh, Logan’s fine, by the way, this is just something that happens. One of the bad days. He didn’t exactly have the best past.” He pulled a sticky note from the rest and wrote down some numbers and handed it to Patton.

“There’s nothing else I can think to do. So, this is his number if you want to text him.” Patton nodded whispering a small thank you. They sat in a silence just shy of awkward for a while before Patton spoke.

“What happened? In his past?” he spoke voice gentle. The same voice he used to comfort Virgil when he was younger. Thomas shook his head,

“I can’t tell you that. It’s not my place to tell, but my cousin he’s- he’s a little distant. So, if he doesn’t open up immediately don’t hold it against him, please.” Thomas said, the concern for his family clear in his eyes. Patton nodded. Standing to leave, he paused in the doorway.

“Thank you, by the way.” And he left.

Logan was laying on his bed. The memories had mercifully faded into his subconscious once more, and he was beginning to drift in that land between asleep and awake. He knew if he tried to sleep he would only awake to nightmares. He couldn’t help it though as soon his body gave in and he fell asleep.

Logan didn’t know why he was here, having awakened on the floor of his classroom. Confused he sat up, slowly looking around. He stood, walking towards the door to leave.

“Hey, where are you going?” a voice Logan knows too well asked from just out of view. Logan’s body went ridged, before panic filled his entire body. Moving quickly, he threw open the door. In his mind Logan knew it was pointless to run away from this, he has had this dream many times. 

 

The hallway he walks every day looks creepier in the dark, a single flickering bulb in the distance his only light. The panic he felt propelling him forward without another thought. He turned, ducking into another classroom, heading for the door on the other side. Halfway across the floor, however, he was met with that voice again closer this time. He stopped, looking around the unlit room. Panic turned to terror. No matter where he turned the owner of the voice was nowhere to be found. Logan knew what came next, the dream changed locations every time he had it but the ending was consistent. The hazy memory of the thing he regretted most haunted his dreams. He braced himself…

A little ding echoed through the room.

Logan felt his consciousness returning.

Another ding.

It was his phone. The classroom melted away

Logan sat with a start, his breathing ragged. He jumped as another ding sounded through the room. Checking his phone, he saw a message from an unknown number.

‘Hey’

‘It’s me, Blue Shirt’

‘Thomas gave me your number.’


	3. Burst Of Color chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> Patton and Logan agree to meet, but when it goes wrong, Patton ends up in the bad part of town and Logan ends up with the wrong man. But as the colors fade slightly Logan is left alone with no idea of where his injured soulmate is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 2013 
> 
> warnings: gangs (sorta), betrayal, injury, guns, cheating. 
> 
> edited by: @hanramz-the-fander (on tumblr)

Can we meet? My son won’t stop telling me to just tell you already.’

Logan started nervously at the message on his phone. Tapping his fingers on his desk he sighed. ‘Of course! I can’t wait!’ he typed back. ‘Great there’s a coffee shop on 23rd street, at 2:30, that work?’ Logan sent back thumbs up and bit his lip.

“Hey, professor! Nice to see you again!” a voice spoke as Kent sat on the edge of Logan’s desk. Logan sighed, placing his phone on the desk, “what do you need, Mr. Broderick?” Kent glanced at the phone on the desk before leaning towards Logan on one hand. “That offers still open,” he whispered to the slightly older man. Kent was one of the few attendants in Logan’s class that was older than typical college age. He was only a year or two younger than Logan himself. He had taken this class for three years in a row, flirting relentlessly throughout those years.

“Mr. Broderick, I’ve told you before that it is not going to happen. Now, do you need anything else?” Logan asked frustration clear in his voice. Kent watched as Logan rubbed his eyes before glancing down at the desk. “Can I have my short story back, Mr. Sanders,” he spoke, jumping off of the desk. Logan nodded, standing to walk to the filing cabinet by the door. When Logan returned he handed the man the story. Kent left the room quickly after that, Logan glanced down to see his phone locked. Sighing he unlocked it, looking at the messages again. ‘I’ll wear my blue shirt to make it easier!’ The door closing behind the last student as they left, snapping Logan out of his daze. He stood quickly, grabbing his things. He had an hour before meeting blue. He went home and sat anxiously on his couch. At 2 he left, sitting at the coffee shop for 10 minutes before he was joined. The person he saw shocked him.

Patton hadn’t attended class that day, Virgil had gotten sick and Roman had school. Virgil didn’t want to be alone, so Patton stayed home, he didn’t want to worry Logan so he didn’t say anything about missing class. Roman would be over at 2 and everything would be alright. Except Roman didn’t get there until 2:20 and Patton was late. He was shocked when he entered the coffee shop, Logan sitting with somebody else. Somebody wearing a blue polo. Logan and the man were laughing. Patton couldn’t help but feel betrayed even though he knew they could just be friends. He walked closer, Kent looking up at him. “I gladly accept your date offer, Lo,” he spoke smirking at Patton over Logan’s shoulder. Patton froze, turning around and leaving quickly. He invited me out then asked someone else out too? Upon leaving he didn’t return home, no his mind was too clouded. He walked and walked, before eventually finding himself in the bad area of town. Freezing he turned to leave, bumping in to a man. “HEY! WATCH IT!” Patton turned running quickly. He stopped looking up at the street signs, Princeton St. He doesn’t know how to leave this part of town. With fear in his eyes he quickly pulled out his phone. First he saw the time, 6:30 glared up at him. Nearly four hours is how long he had been gone. He told Virgil maybe two, he had a text and two missed calls. Ignoring those he quickly googled nearby hotels, but all that came up was motels. So he found the nearest one and walked there. He booked a room for one night, texting Virgil to let him know he was okay. His phone rang a minute later, “hey Verge, yeah I’m fine. No the date didn’t happen. Well no he was with someone else. Listen kiddo I’m gonna go get some sleep, see ya tomorrow.” he spoke. He hung up before lying down on the gross bed. He couldn’t stop the tears now. His happily ever after wasn’t coming true. For the first time ever he silently questioned why Virgil got a happily ever after and he didn’t.

Logan was confused by the explanation that Kent gave him. He may not have known much about the whole soulmate thing but noting seeing the colors because of sunglasses seemed a little weird. Still he accepted it, he hadn’t told a soul besides Thomas about this meetup so how would he know unless it was him. It also weirded Logan out that Kent immediately wanted to move in. We may have only just been declared soulmates but we’ve known each other for three years. It made Logan uncomfortable, but if it’s what his soulmate wanted. It was three weeks of this, Logan and Kent living together, and Logan was going crazy. The man didn’t know a single thing about cleaning or keeping his area cleaned. He was always late for everything and demanded Logan’s attention every waking minute of the day. Logan sighed, leaning back in his chair and running his fingers through his hair. He leaned forward looking at the clock. With a small groan he clicked to his email, Thomas had sent him an email about a student leaving his class. Logan had signed off on it rather easily, but Thomas protested heavily.

Why are you so desperate for me to keep him from leaving Thomas?

Logan comes to my office. We need to talk about this in person.

Fine, I’ll be there in a few.

Logan moaned rubbing his hands over his face again. As he went to stand he got a text from an unknown number.

‘Hey, it’s Kent, I got a new phone. So don’t text that other number anymore. Remember we have reservations at the Plaza tonight at 7.’

Logan groaned, standing to up, pocketing his phone and going to Thomas’ office.

It had been three weeks since that day Patton found himself in the bad part of town. As he left his hotel that day he meet a man, the man allured him. He told Patton that his soulmate had died a long time ago and that he felt Patton’s pain. He offered Patton a way out of that pain, hanging out with him. He distracted Patton from the pain of betrayal, and he told Patton he loved him. Patton believed him, so everyday he dropped Virgil off at school and went back to that part of town. He forgot about the number in his phone, and the man he was supposed to be with. He did eventually go to the college to drop the class so he wouldn’t have to pay for it anymore. Today didn’t stray from the new found tradition; he picked up Roman and dropped both boys off at school, then drove to hang out with him.

“Hey, Robbie,” he said pressing a kiss to the man’s lips; it was easy to pretend he was Logan, they looked so similar.

“Hey sugar, listen, I need your help with a job,” he spoke, pulling Patton on to his lap.

“Of course.”

“LOGAN! You can’t just let him leave your class! Do you not know who he is?” Thomas spoke, confusion lacing his voice.

“NO! I really don’t know why you think he’s so special!” Logan yelled. Thomas froze turning to look at Logan. “That’s Patton, your soulmate. I gave him your number when you missed that day. I don’t understand, you said you meet your soulmate already.” Thomas spoke. “I did it’s not this Patton person, it’s Kent,” Logan said, annoyance in his voice. “No, he-” “listen, Thomas, I’ve gotta g-” Logan trailed off, eyes going wide. “Logan, what’s wrong?” Thomas asked Logan stumbled backwards. “The colors, they dimmed. Kent’s hurt I’ve gotta call him” he stuttered, sitting in the guest chair and pulling his phone out. He pressed it to his ear after hitting the contact; it rang twice before he answered. “Hello? Logan, why are you calling?” the voice asked. Logan’s eyebrows furrowed.

“You’re not hurt?” he stuttered out. “No, why would I be hurt?” “I-I just had a bad feeling I guess.” he spoke, he numbly mutters ‘yeah’ to every question after that. When they hung up Thomas looked at Logan pointedly, “I told you.”

“It’s nothing, maybe I’m just wrong. Kent’s fine and I gotta go Thomas.” Logan spoke standing and leaving. He couldn’t shake the felling of dread he felt.

Patton stumbled out into an alley pressing his back to the wall, one hand over his mouth to quiet his breathing other holding his bleeding side. Footsteps ran past, and he moved his hand from his mouth pressing it to his other hand, trying to stop the bleeding. He rested a minute before making his way to the meet-up point. Robbie was nowhere in sight, Patton glanced around nervously. He was about to get in the vehicle and leave when he felt cold metal press against his head. “You think you can run out in the middle of a job and expect me not to be mad sugar?” came the voice of Robbie. Patton tensed in fear, “I didn’t know this was what you meant when you said job! I can’t do this, Robbie!” he exclaimed. A growl sounded in his ear, “Should have thought about that before sweetheart.” Patton didn’t think about it: he swung around and head-butted the man, knocking him off of his feet and sending the gun flying. Patton ran forward and grabbed the weapon quickly, before getting in the car. As he started it there was a banging on the window, he jumped before he quickly threw the car in reverse and floored it.

Logan sat in the overly fancy restaurant, shifting uncomfortably. Kent was late yet again. As Logan reached into his coat pocket to get his phone the chair across from him was filled causing him to look up. “Sorry I’m late babe. Traffic.” Kent said, but Logan wasn’t stupid. His breathing was heavy and the footsteps sounded from the opposite way of the entrance. “Funny thing happened today. I talked to Thomas, you know, my cousin that gave you my number in the first place? The funny part was you apparently told him your name was Patton? And after he said that I thought of it more. On the day I remember seeing color for the first time, I was looking at the class and you weren’t there. Today the colors dimmed, but I called you and you weren’t hurt. And just now you came from the direction of the bathroom and not the front door. You’re breathing heavily and your lips are swollen. Spill it Kent, why’d you lie?” Logan finished his rant. Kent sighed, “You were hot, hotter in black and white to be honest. That day I was sitting on your desk I saw the messages. I knew it would be easy. Then two days after I moved in I meet Steven. My soulmate. I was gonna tell you but then I thought why not just have both.” he spoke with a smug smile.

“Well, you can have Steven and the bill. I’m leaving. Come get your stuff from my house in a week or I’ll throw it away.” Logan spoke through clenched teeth.

Patton stumbled his way into the hospital, “h-help m-me.” he spoke before he passed out.

When he came too he saw Virgil and Roman standing over him worriedly. “DAD!” Virgil yelled upon seeing him awake. Patton flinched before sitting up, slowly looking around. He saw a police officer, and remembered he had the gun in his hand when he stumbled in. “Sir, we need to speak with you alone.” Patton nodded. “Why did you have a gun when you stumbled in?” Patton launched into an explanation. The police officer nodded, “Okay sir, we may need to keep you and your family in protective custody.” Patton nodded, the officer left.

“Dad, why didn’t you tell me?” Virgil asked.

“I didn’t want to worry you, verge.” he whispered, “I’m sorry”


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: 2,329
> 
> warnings: kidnapping, talk of murder, police, yelling. 
> 
> summary: Logans past is revealed and Virgil gets himself in a sticky situation.

t was stupid for him to do it, he knew that. His family was moved to protect him. But Virgil couldn’t just let his dads’ happy ever after disappear. So he ran away, he went back to Florida. He left Roman, who protested greatly but eventually agreed to stay behind and cover for him. Now that he was stood outside the dean’s office he was regretting not taking Roman with him. He breathed out to calm himself before knocking on the door. When it opened the dean, Thomas, his dad called him, gave him a weird look.

“Hi uh, I’m Virgil. Patton’s son-” before he could finish the dean opened the door wider.

“Come in,” he said, turning and walking back to his desk leaving Virgil to follow on his own.

“So what do you need?’ Thomas asked, sitting down.

“Uh, I need Logan’s number, I think that’s his name. Uh quite a lot has happened and I wanna explain.” Virgil spoke. Thomas nodded pulling out a sticky note scribbling down something before handing it to Virgil.

“Is he here today?” Virgil asked. Thomas shook his head no.

“He took the rest of the year off, he’s really worried. I put his address on the sticky note to though so you can find him there.”

Virgil nodded, standing as he thanked Thomas before leaving the office. He went back to his hotel, sitting on his bed he sent Roman a text that he was okay. Dialing the number he called Logan, it rang a few times before he answered.

“Hello?”

“Hi, is this Logan Sanders?”

“Yes, who am I speaking with if I may ask?” Logan’s voice flowed through the phone,

“I’m Virgil, Patton’s son. Uh a lot has happened lately and I’m breaking so many rules but I thought you’d want to know what’s going on.” Virgil said, getting straight to the point. Virgil and Logan talked for a few more minutes. They set up a time and place where they would meet and discuss what had happened. After they had hung up Virgil lay down and went to sleep.

Logan had just hung up the phone with Thomas, telling him about the call he had had moments before, when a knock sounded at the door. With a grunt he stood and walked to the door, opening it. He gasped stumbling backwards.

“Robbie, w-what are you doing here?” Logan spoke. Robbie smiled a twist smile at him.

“What dear brother, can I not visit my sibling in his home?” Robbie asked.

“Not with our history, Robbie. You know that.” Logan spoke slowly backing his way into the hall. Robbie followed swinging the door closed behind him.

“You’re right, Logan, but there are things you need to know, and things I need to know. So we’re gonna sit down and talk.” Robbie spoke walking into his the living room. Logan followed numbly, sitting opposite of Robbie.

“What do you mean there are things I need to know? What do you need to know?” Logan murmured.

“Well you need to know that you ruined my life and I want revenge. I was so close to getting my revenge, but he ruined it! So now here’s what I need to know. Where did your stupid soulmate run too?” Robbie asked, a menacing tone lacing his voice.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Robbie!” Logan yelled standing. “Now get out! Or I’ll call the police!”

Robbie stood to leave but as the door closed he yelled, “I’ll be back Logan!”

Virgil had asked Logan to meet him at the cafe where he was supposed to meet his father. As he sat there, though, he wondered if Logan believed him as he wasn’t showing up. He stayed there for a while but as he went to leave a man sat across from him.

“Hello, I’m sorry I was late. I had a bit of a run in.” the man said. Virgil nodded,

“Okay, so-” he began before he was cut off.

“Don’t explain here. Too many people might hear. Let’s go to my house, you can explain there.” Virgil thought nothing of it. He stood to follow the man, getting into the car without a thought.

Logan had overslept, after going to sleep rather late. Robbie’s words haunted him, how did Robbie know who his soulmate was before he did? When he awoke the next day he was late to meet with Virgil. He hurriedly got dressed and went to the cafe. When he entered however he was not met with Virgil sitting there. He waited thinking maybe the kid was late. But after an hour he began to worry so he pulled up his phone and texted him.

‘We still meeting?’

‘What do you mean you’re right next to me?’

Logan’s heart stopped as he read that message, Robbie’s words coming back to haunt him.

I’ll be back Logan!

‘Virgil that’s not me! Don’t tell him what you know, that’s Robbie. Get out of there as soon as you can!’

He left the shop quickly, getting in his car and leaving.

It had taken Robbie exactly two hours to locate Kent. Kent spilled everything Robbie needed in about ten minutes. He had told Robbie the name of the cafe where he told Logan they were soulmates. It was easy to pretend to be Logan, because the boy had never met him. Logan doesn’t exactly talk quietly; all Robbie had to do was sit outside the door while he talked to Thomas. He heard him say that Patton’s kid wanted to talk and what time they were meeting. Now as he drove toward his home he began to regret it. Yes, he wanted Logan to feel the same amount of pain as he did. But this plan he had now, he wouldn’t have done this if Derek was still here. Derek. Logan’s the reason he’s gone! He deserves everything that’s coming to him.

He could hear the boy texting, but he kept driving as though he didn’t. When they parked outside the house the boy spoke.

“This isn’t the address Thomas gave me,” he whispered.

“I’m so sorry about this, Virgil.” Robbie whispered looking at the boy before hitting him on the jaw and knocking him out.

Logan paced around worriedly, he was back at his house with Thomas sitting on the couch.

“Why would he take Virgil? He said he wanted to ruin your life, why take the kid?” Thomas asked.

“Virgil is a direct connection to Patton. He knows where Patton is hiding,” Logan replied.

“He’s trying to get revenge for what happened in his senior year.” Thomas whispered.

A ding cut in to the silence that had followed Thomas’ words. Logan grabbed his phone reading the message that followed.

‘This is my soulmate’s number, text him and get the info you need from my dad.’

“Virgil messaged me. He said to message his soulmate and get any info we need from his dad.” Logan relayed the message out loud to Thomas.

Logan dialed the number quickly pressing the phone to his ear.

“Hello, this is Roman. Who is speaking?” the voiced asked.

“Is this Virgil’s soulmate?” Logan asked immediately.

“Yes, wh-”

“Listen, Virgil’s in trouble. We need to know everything that has happened and if any of you have contact with a man named Robbie Sanders,” Logan cut him off. A gasp was heard and when the voice came back through the phone it sounded watery.

“Mr. Patton!..”

Virgil woke slowly to the feeling of aching in his jaw; it took his still sleep ridden brain a minutes to remember that he had been kidnapped. Looking up he slowly took a look at his surroundings. He was in a decently sized room, with a couch to his left and a tv in front of him. He heard movement outside the door before it opened and Robbie entered. Upon noticing that Virgil was awake he sat across from him. Virgil went to shift and for the first time noticed that he was tied to the chair by his wrist and ankles.

“Listen, kid, I didn’t want you to be part of this. At most you were only supposed to cry when I killed your father. You’re here because you put yourself here.” He spoke, voice eerie in Virgil’s ears.

“Why are you doing this to us?” Virgil asked, voice rough from sleep.

“That’s a long story kid,” he said with a sigh leaning back.

“Well obviously I have nothing but time,” Virgil replied.

“What do you want to know?” the man asked giving in easily.

“Why are you doing this? Why are you targeting my dad?” Virgil asked.

“I’m not targ- well, I am, but it’s not your dad that I want dead. Well I mean he is- ugghhh. This is not coming out like I wanted it too.” the man stumbled along.

“Okay, so I’ll start from the beginning. I wasn’t always like this. When I was little I looked up to my older brother. Logan’s my brother by the way. Anyways, he was so smart that I always wanted to be like him,” Robbie explained. Virgil nodded showing that he was listening.

“As I got older though I heard my mom and dad yelling constantly that Logan wasn’t good enough and felt the urge to follow in their footsteps so that I wouldn’t be yelled at too.” He paused wiping his face.

“Eventually my brother and I had a bad relationship and only hung out when we were forced to. I still looked up to him just not as much as a little kid. I wanted to run my dad’s company and live a stable life. When I was in 11th grade I meet my soulmate. His name was Derek Edwards, he was 6ft tall, with pale green eyes and strawberry blonde hair. He was dreamy and hard-working but loud at times. We spent exactly a year together. It was on our one year anniversary, Logan was driving us home.” He paused, taking in a shaky breath.

“I was yelling about something that seems so unimportant now. Logan was telling me to stop yelling when the car hit us. I broke my arm, leg and a few ribs, Logan only got a few bruises. Derek… d-died on impact.” Tears shined in his eyes. Virgil shifted, he felt bad for the man but also he was scared.

“Was he nice?” Virgil whispered. Robbie nodded quickly, wiping the tears that were spilling down his face.

“He was the best, he wanted the same things I did. Good job, a nice, stable life.” he whimpered.

“Robbie, why are you doing this?” Virgil whispered. The other man’s head snapped up to look at the boy. When he saw only sincerity he looked away.

“Robbie, you said Derek wanted a nice life. That was what you both wanted, that didn’t change when he passed. He would still want you to have a good life! He wouldn’t want this for you.” Virgil spoke, voice calm and caring. Robbie shook his head quickly.

“You don’t understand!” he yelled standing.

“Yes I do! I found my soulmate! And I love him with all my heart! If he died I’d be crushed, but I know that he wouldn’t want me to do something like this!” Virgil protested.

Robbie turned to look at him.

“Did Derek hate Logan?” Virgil whispered. Robbie shook his head with a smile.

“He was always trying to get us to get along. He loved Logan…” Robbie trailed off.

Virgil could see something changing in his eyes, and he smiled. Robbie wasn’t that scary, he was hurt and confused and it caused him to do some bad things.

Logan walked quietly around the house trying not to draw attention toward himself. He inched towards the door, but he stopped short when he heard talking. Thinking that there was more than one he leaned closer placing his ear to the wood.

“Did Derek hate Logan?” he barely heard it but it was there. Virgil was talking and okay. He couldn’t help the relief that flooded him. He stood there longer, he never really got to talk to his brother’s soulmate but he wanted to know the answer to this question.

“He was always trying to get us to get along. He loved Logan…” he heard the unmistakable voice of his brother laced with something he hadn’t heard in years. Love, vulnerability, and sadness. He bit his lip to hold back tears, before opening the door. When he made his way to the living room Virgil was untied and hugging a sobbing Robbie.

“Virgil, are you okay?” Logan asked, catching both boys off guard. Robbie pulled away from Virgil, smiling at his brother, a sad guilty smile.

“I’m fine, Logan. You are Logan right?” he asked. Logan nodded with a little laugh.

“I’m sorry Logan. I’ve done some bad things, some terrible things. You can call the cops if you want. I won’t protest.” Robbie whispered.

“Actually, Robbie, I already called them,” Logan spoke softly. Virgil moved closer to Logan, not knowing exactly how Robbie would react. A siren sounded from outside before footsteps were heard. The police entered the room, walking towards Robbie. As they read him his rights and cuffed him he looked to Virgil.

“Tell your dad I’m sorry, kiddo. And thank you,” he said, voice louder than it had been minutes before. Virgil nodded with a small smile and followed Logan out of the house. As they sat in Logan’s car, they both silently reviewed what had just happened in their heads.

“Let’s go back to my house. Your dad and Roman are on their way,” Logan spoke. As he reached to turn the key however he was stopped by Virgil, who wrapped the man in a hug.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

Logan froze momentarily before he hugged him back.

“Anytime, kiddo.”


	5. final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: 1232. 
> 
> Warnings: Negative thoughts, self-deprecation/self-loathing, crying

Being a father means that noticing odd things should be second nature, so to say it surprised him that he hadn’t even noticed Virgil was gone was an understatement. To be fair, however, he had a lot on his mind. He was worried Robbie would find them even though they were in another state nearly 2,000 miles away. He was so scared for their safety that when Roman called for him in tears he didn’t know what to think. After the call and providing any information that he could on Robbie, he instructed Roman prepare to leave.   
“We’re gonna go get him” he had said. But when he looked to Roman he was shocked to see the boy silently sobbing.   
“It’s my fault! I let him go! I’m a bad soulmate,” he whimpered. Patton sat beside the boy on the couch, pulling him into a side hug.   
“Hey, it’s not your fault kiddo! I know you, I know you wouldn’t let him go if you knew this would happen!” Patton reassured him, rubbing his back gently.   
“Now, go get ready,” he spoke again after a few minutes, “We have a long trip ahead of us.”   
—————  
Roman was a mess from the moment they told him Virgil was in trouble. He couldn’t focus on what Mr. Patton was saying, he could only focus on the negative thoughts swirling in his mind. ‘You let this happen!’ ‘You shouldn’t have let him go alone!’ ‘Hell, you shouldn’t have let him go at all!’ the voice spoke. He couldn’t stop the tears after they began. One sentence repeating in his head over and over. ‘Virgil deserves a better soulmate.’.  
He heard the distant sound of Mr. Patton’s voice instructing him to do something, but he was frozen on the couch.   
“It’s my fault! I let him go! I’m a bad soulmate.” Roman whimpered, more tears leaking from his eyes. The older man sat down pulling him into a side hug.   
“Hey, it’s not your fault kiddo! I know you, I know you wouldn’t let him go if you knew this would happen!” the words the older man spoke soothed his worries, erasing the negative thoughts from his mind. The circles that were being rubbed into his back helped greatly, something only Mr. Patton and Virgil knew put him at ease.   
“Now, go get ready. We have a long trip ahead of us.” And with that Roman stood, leaving the room.   
——  
The second Roman closed his bedroom door behind him, Patton, who had followed him to the hallway to be sure, fell against the hall entrance. Sinking down the wall he slid to the floor, covering his mouth and sobbing loudly. Virgil was his whole life, he had raised him from a little kid and watched him grow. The plan that Logan had wasn’t foolproof, Virgil’s life was at stake here! He sat there for a few minutes before standing and going to his room to prepare.   
——  
Roman closed the door, leaning against it and sliding down. He could hear Mr. Patton crying down the hall and it brought back the voices in his head. The ones trying to convince him that he was the reason Virgil was in this situation. He sat there crying along with Mr. Patton, and when he heard him stand he stood. He grabbed a change of clothes for both him and Virgil, also grabbing Virgil’s favorite hoodie as well. He brought the hoodie close to him, breathing in the scent of his boyfriend. 

 

“Come on, Verge! You don’t have to do all of this!” Roman had protested.   
“Babe, I have too! I want my dad to get his happy ever after! Or at least get the guy,” Virgil explained, grabbing his phone charger, wallet, and headphones. He reached for his jacket before he was stopped by his boyfriend.  
“I can I keep the jacket while you’re gone?” he whispered. Virgil smiled at him before nodding. He picked it up, wrapping it around Roman, then grabbed Roman’s red and white letterman style jacket. With a lingering goodbye kiss Virgil left the room and the house. 

 

Roman snapped out of his daydream, pulling on the jacket as he left the room. He was grateful that when he entered the car Mr. Patton said nothing about the jacket he wore.   
—-  
15 hours into their 30-hour car trip Patton declared a break to sleep. Pulling into a truck stop, they both bought some small snacks before making themselves comfortable. As they lay in the car trying to get some rest Roman’s phone rang. He sat up quickly, answering the phone.   
“Hello?” he spoke.   
“Hello, Roman, can I speak to Patton?” Logan spoke. Roman nodded though he couldn’t be seen by the man. He handed the phone to Patton, before laying back down. Once again he tuned out the conversation that the older was having. He only came back to reality when Mr. Patton tapped him.   
“Virgil wants to talk to you,” he whispered, smiling when he saw Roman’s face light up.   
“Verge! You’re okay! I’m so sorry.” Roman yelled, causing Patton to flinch. He mouthed a small sorry to the older man before he spoke again voice much quieter.   
“I love you too, I’ll see you tomorrow.” he smiled hanging up. The tension that was in the car seemed to release at that. Both settled down, slipping into sleep immediately.  
——-  
Virgil was anxious, he couldn’t sit still. He had been pacing in front of the door since he woke up. He wanted to see Roman, the letterman styled jacket hugged close to his frame. He wanted to see his dad as well, his hand holding the necklace his dad had given him when was 7. He never went anywhere without it.   
“Why don’t you come sit? Roman ordered pizza, it’ll be here soon.” Logan spoke, startling the boy. Virgil looked at him then back to the door, biting his lip. Eventually, he nodded, walking with the older man to sit down. Right as his butt touched the couch the doorbell rang. He jerked around to face it then sighed out in disappointment when it opened. Only the pizza guy.   
The three men sat there for another hour before Thomas had to leave. Logan and Virgil had relaxed on the couch, Virgil finally letting his anxiety rest. His eyes dropped to sleep, having woken up early to be awake when they got here. As he was falling asleep, however, the door flew open, hitting the wall and causing Virgil to jump. Before his sleep ridden brain could process what was happening he was surrounded by a black and purple hoodie he knew well.   
“Roman be careful!” he heard his dad’s voice in the background. He returned the sobbing boy’s affections, rubbing his back as his own tears sprang to his eyes.   
——  
Patton smiled at his son as he embraced his boyfriend. They were truly meant for each other, there was no denying that. He heard someone clear their throat before he turned around slowly. The sight he was met with made the world stand still. The sounds of happy sobbing faded and the only thing in focus was the man before him. His feet carried him forward on their own and before he knew it he was wrapped in the sweet embrace of his soulmate. Patton sighed contentedly; he finally got his happily ever after.


End file.
